Collided Worlds
by Laugh hard and make memories
Summary: NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME! After getting kicked out of his band because of his reckless behavior and excessive partying, Jack meets a feisty blonde waitress that works at a small diner. Will they find something in each other? Or just get in each other's way? AU story. Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. Sadly *wipes away tear*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I have gotten some new story ideas and since I deleted Kim's New Life, I figured why not start it! This is an AU story, but I guess you might have guessed that from the summary:/. So without further ado, I present, THE FIRST CHAPTER! Lol I'm so random.

* * *

A deep groan came from under a pile of empty beer cans, pieces of half eaten food, and other articles of trash. A hand appeared out of the mess and with it came the body of a young male.

That male was 23 year old Jackson Brewer.

Using the coffee table that was littered with cigarettes and countless bottles of alcohol, he pulled himself up and slowly got to his feet. Jack carefully maneuvered his way through the clutter that was all over the living room of his penthouse. He trudged to the bathroom and opened it to find someone passed out in the bathtub. He didn't say anything.

Jack then closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. " .NOW." Jack's voice boomed and caused the walls around him to vibrate. The sleeping guest sprung up and faced the fuming brunette. After seeing the terrifying look that Jack had plastered on his face, the guest ran out of the bathroom and exited the penthouse.

Jack shook his head one more time and closed the door.

* * *

The busy street seemed almost calm with the sounds of people and vehicles going about their daily duties. The sounds of their cars were loud but it blended in with the setting, as it was heard everyday.

That familiar sound was taken over. Pedestrian's heads whirled around at the sound.

A black Lamborghini swung around the corner, picking up pace. It drove for a few more feet before it got swung into a corner, parked, a few inches away from the car in front of it.

There was not a person who's eyes were not fixed on the car. The door on the drivers side opened and out stepped its driver. Once again appeared Jack, but looking a lot more alive and confident than this morning. His slight hangover appeared to be gone as well. He had on jeans and a t-shirt, his leather jacket fitted his chest and shoulders, showing a few outlines of his fit body.(A/N: Kind of like Zac Efron from 17 Again :P)

Jack closed his door and locked the car. A young boy approached Jack, starting to speak. "Umm I don't think that you are allowed to park there." Jack just moved his left hand in a waving motion, signaling for the boy to leave him alone. In his right hand was Jack's iPhone which took hold of the attention that he should have been giving to the boy. He wasn't even trying to listening to the warning. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

He pushed his phone in his pocket and entered the building. As he entered he was greeting by a short female, holding a clipboard. "Mr. Brewer, I have been told to inform you that you are to report to the meeting room. They said it was urgent."

Jack threw his head back and groaned. "Fine. Whatever." He started to make his way to the destination he was told to go to. As he passed the reception desk he made eye contact with a cute winked and gave her the 'call me' sign. She rolled her eyes but blushed and looked down at the keyboard of her computer. Jack just smirked and kept walking.

He made it to the door of the meeting room and saw his bandmates/best friends as well as their band manager. Why would they all be in there? Jack fixed his most prized possession, his hair, and straightened his jacket before opening the door.

"Sup guys!" (A/N: I don't really know what greeting he should use :/) His friends didn't greet him and tackle him to the ground like they normally did. They didn't even crack a smile. They all just stood there and gazed at him, seriosness all over their faces.

"Um...ok..." Jack stayed in his present spot, confusion evident in his voice. His band manager, Rudy Gillespe, stared at him with a hardened look on his face. He then, without speaking, raised a finger and gestured for him to come to where they were.

Jack slowly made his way to the table, taking a seat between Jerry Martinez and Milton Krupnick. Rudy and Eddie Jones sat across from them.

The five males just sat in silence for a while before Jack spoke. "Okay, so why are we here? And why are you guys acting so different?" Everyone but Jack glanced at each other before Rudy decided to speak.

"We are kicking you out of the band." The bomb had been dropped. No easing into the news had been used. Just the old, ripping off the band-aid technique.

Jack jaw nearly hit the floor. He felt hurt, dissapointed, angry, the list went on and on. He felt so many different emotions that he didn't know what to feel or how to react. He just chose anger.

Jack sprung out of his seat."WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T TELL ME SHIT! RIGHT GUYS?!" He was still standing,arms crossed, and awaited his friend's backup. But it never came.

Instead of jumping up to defend the brunette, they just hung their heads and awkwardly shifted their feet. No one spoke a word. Jack's arms uncrossed and fell at his side. He asked them again, this time there wasn't anger only confusion. "Right guys?"

Once again silence fell upon the room. It seemed as if everybody held their breath. Jack didn't ask again, he got the message loud and clear. He just reached over to the table and grabbed his car keys.

Looking back on his so called friends one last time, he stormed out of the room, but not before flicking them off.

He trudged down the hall and stopped right in front of the elevator and impatiently pressed the down button. Jack was the only one in the hall and felt abandoned. Turning to a silver trashcan, he kicked it, releasing a tiny portion of his anger.

The elevator dinged and he stepped inside, ready to leave. Just as the elevators doors were an inch away from closing completely, a hand appeared and stopped them. This only made Jack irritated at the interruption.

His anger flared back up as he saw none other than Milton step threw. He pressed the button for the doors to close and leaned back.

Milton turned to Jack. "Look, I'm sorry about this whole thing. Believe me when I say that I never wanted this to happen, and you know that." Jack only response was, "Why?"

Milton frowned and replied,"What?"

Jack turned to face him. "Why? Why am I suddenly thrown to the curb after everything we have been through. I thought we were friends-"

"WE ARE! And you know that. It's just that the partying, drinking, coming in late and skipping practices became too much. We couldn't function as a band and it was overwhelming. And you didn't know when to stop. You let the rising fame go to your head."

The elevator doors opened and the lobby came into view. Jack turned to leave but not before saying one last thing. "Bye. Hope you feel better with me out of the way." Milton tried to reach out to his friend but Jack just scoffed and walked away.

He made his way outside onto the busy street, looking forward to hopping into his car and driving away from it all. But as he looked on, his car was nowhere to be found. Confused once again, he went to ask an employee.

"Dude, where's my car!" The employee didn't look at him and replied, "It's been towed. Here is the information to get it back." He handed Jack a card and waved him away. Jack ran his hand threw his hair and took a deep breath.

The boy from earlier walked up to the stressed brunette and smirked. "Told you not to park there." If looks could kill, the boy would dropped dead right there on the pavement. Fear showed in his eyes and he ran away from Jack.

Well this day can't get any worse.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it because I worked VERY hard on it.

Review if you want me to continue!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now I know that you guys are most likely super confused right about now because I already posted chapter 2. Well, I absolutely hated the way that I ended chapter 2 and I decided to redo it. It is better this way because I have no idea how to carry it on from the way I did it the last time. I hope you understand and enjoy! :)

* * *

"Kim! Table 3's order is up!" A redhead with a perky attitude called from behind the counter.

"Thanks Johanne!", the blonde called back, her southern accent showing through. The blonde was 22 year old Kim Crawford.

She rushed over to the piping hot plate of food. After picking it up and carefully balancing it in a way that it won't topple over and fall to the ground, she made her way to Table 3.

She delivered the food and gave the waiting customers a sincere smile. "Y'all need anything else?" Kim asked them, the only thing showing was pure sweetness. After they assured her they were fine she bid them goodbye.

Johanne's was a quaint, yet popular diner in the town of Seaford, California. Kim first started working there a few years ago along with her best friend, Grace. The best thing about her job was the people. They were all one big family.

Kim made her way to the back. She took her time card and clocked out. She untied her apron from around her petite waist and neatly hung it up on a hook.

"What are the plans for tonight?" The question came from none other than Grace. She had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, as it was the dress code for all the waitresses.

"How about a movie? We can just hang out at my apartment and stuff ourselves with ice cream." Grace rolled her eyes. "Come on Kim! We need to get out! Live! Let's go to the club!" Kim scoffed at her friends request.

"You mean get all dressed up to wait outside in the cold for hours. Then when we finally get inside, we have to deal with a bunch of sweaty and drunk people brushing up on us. Uh, no thanks. I am just fine with staying in while wearing comfy pajamas."

Grace sighed in frustrated. "Honestly girl, why are you so strict about this. It's not that big of a problem! We can bribe our way into the club, have hot guys buy us drinks, and then dance the night away! I can picture it all on my head." Kim rolled her eyes. "That's what your imagination sees versus what reality is."

"GRACE! Come here!" Johanne's voice trilled through the half empty diner.

The brunette groaned. "Look, I'm not arguing with you anymore! We are going back to my apartment and we are to make you look as sexy as you are! Even if I have to tie you to the top of my car!" Her blonde friend laughed and nodded, amused.

After Grace left, Kim walked over to one of the barstools and plopped herself down. Her eyes gazed out of the glass doors.

She spotted what seemed like a stressed male sitting on the bench by the doors with his head in his hands. Her brows furrowed as she gazed at him. She hopped down from the padded barstool and made her way up to the doors.

Being closer, she was able to make out some of his features. He had long, shaggy brown hair. He was slightly tan and had HUGE biceps. Kim bit her lip.

"Kim! Let's go!" Grace came back into the main area of the diner. Kim grabbed her things and they two girls linked arms and skipped outside. Kim looked over her shoulder, hoping to get a glimpse of the guy again. He was gone.

* * *

"I DID NOT SPEND HOURS ON YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP FOR YOU TO STAND IN THE CORNER! COME ON THE DANCEFLOOR AND SHOW OFF YOUR SEXYNESS!" Grace's voice screamed over the booming noise of dance music.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled up her dress. The blonde was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was curled in soft, gentle waves that cascaded down her back. Her makeup was eyeliner, mascara, and dark purple eye shadow.

"Grace, it's really crowded right now. I will come in a little bit. I'm just going to get a drink."

"Okay, fine. But if your ass is not on this dance floor in 20 minutes I will throw you over my shoulder and bring your stubborn ass right here." The blonde giggled as her vibrant friend departed. She ran over and started dancing with a random guy.

Grace has always been one for parties and fun. All through high school she was the daring one who was always looking for something exciting and adventurous. Kim was fun and wild too but the same old craziness wasn't always at the top of her list.

She settled down and ordered a martini. She tapped her nails on the smooth surface as she waited. She looked around and saw a whole bunch of drunk people falling down and giggling uncontrollably. But somehow her mind drifted back to the guy she saw on the bench. She couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so stressed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her drink arrived. The bartender passed it over and winked at Kim. She shivered a bit at how uncomfortable it made her.

A few more minutes passed until she heard a familiar voice call her name. "KIM!" The blonde jumped out of her seat and ran to go meet her wild friend.

* * *

The two young girls stumbled outside of the club, giggling. It was about 2 in the morning and after having a great night, neither wanted the fun to end. But they had to get home and handle their responsibilities that awaited them tomorrow.

They were on their way to the car when Kim stopped. "Oh crap. I think I lost an earring", she said while feeling her left ear. "Go on. I will meet you in the car." Grace nodded and left.

Kim walked a few feet around spotted the glistening of her misplaced earring. She picked it up. While putting it back in her ear, she noticed something suspicious in the shadows a few feet away. She moved a little closer and her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

She saw two dark figures. One was beating on the other.

Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol in her system that had her feeling a bit courageous. Because at any other time she would have reacted differently.

She ran up to them.

"Hey! Get off of him! Leave him alone!" Kim grabbed the victim of the beating as the other guy ran away.

"Are you okay?!" Kim got a groan in response. "Let's go."

She was surprised that she was able to support his weight. He wasn't a light person, especially since he was a good percent bigger than her.

She reached in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled some car keys. She pressed the button and heard a beep. The sound came from a black Lamborghini not to far away. She dragged him across to his car, the only sound was his faint groaning.

Kim opened the passenger door and helped the stranger in before rushing to the other side. She got in and settled herself before talking. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"NO, not a hospital. Just take me to my penthouse." Kim, not wanting to argue at such a late hour, nodded.

She glanced at the guy and backed at the steering wheel. Suddenly, Kim froze. She slowly turned to face him again, realization dawned on her.

It was the guy from the bench earlier today.

Well what a nice way to meet.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was pretty terrible. But in my defense its about 1 am right now and so I'm not in a full state of mind :/

Review and tell me what you think. I'm sure that it was not as good as it could have been but I hope you guys liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kim slowly parked into an empty parking space. Normally, people in this situation wouldn't be taking their sweet time to park and get help. But this isn't a car to be driven recklessly. This is a very expensive car and if she were to damage it, she wouldn't be able to pay for its repairs. So, let's just avoid that all together.

Kim cut the engine and rushed out of the driver's seat. Moving as fast as one can with 6-inch heels on, she opened the passenger door and tried to help him out. But the victim wouldn't move. "What's the problem?" Kim's voice sounded rushed.

"I told you not to take me to a hospital", his voice was hoarse and his eyes could barely open.

"Yeah, I thought about that but I figured that since I'm the one driving, that I should decide where to go." She started to pull him out but he used his limited strength to force himself back in the seat. Kim's patience was running low and she was irritated. "Look, its either here or I dump you in an alley to fend for yourself." This caused him to sit up.

"That's what I thought." She used the car behind her as support as she pulled him out. She slung his huge bicep over her shoulder and tried to walk. But she soon learned that trying to balance someone that is twice your size while wearing unstable heels didn't have a good outcome.

Kim paused and removed the death traps called shoes. She chucked them into a nearby bush and kept moving. "Grace is going to kill me, but who cares at this moment. It's about 3 in the morning and I'm pretty drunk. It was bound to happen." The man on her shoulder chuckled. Kim smiled at this.

They stumbled to the entrance and made their way through the automatic doors to the front desk. Neither needed to speak, the sight of him said it all. They rushed him away after instructing Kim to wait out there.

She took a seat in a plush chair and ran her petite fingers through her now somewhat frizzy hair. She exhaled and leaned back in the seat. Her eyelids became droopy and soon she was in complete darkness.

Kim jolted awake as she heard a screeching voice echo from down the hallway. She sat up straight and looked around in curiosity. She realized that it was just a child. Getting up and straightening her short dress, Kim made her way to the reception desk.

"Hi. Umm I brought a guy in here earlier. He was beaten up pretty badly. Umm...can I see him?", Kim asked hesitantly. She didn't know why she wanted to see him or why she was even still there in the first place. She could have left as soon as they took him but for some reason she didn't...weird.

The nurse at the desk smiled. "What is his name?" Kim froze. His name. She never found out what his name was. Then she remembered. She had seen his I.D. in the car. "Can you hold on for just one moment?" The lady nodded and Kim ran out to the parking lot, straight to the car.

She opened the car and, after retrieving the slick card, ran back to the desk. Kim tried to catch her breath and handed her the I.D. The lady picked up a pair of purple rimmed glasses and had a closer look. "The name's Jack Brewer. He is in the room down the hall." Kim smiled and started down the hall.

Reaching the door she had been instructed, she pushed it open slowly. Kim took a peek inside before entering fully.

Kim, still barefoot, carefully closed the door behind her. She crept closer to the bed and saw that Jack, still getting used to his name, had his eyes open. As she got closer, his attention focused on her. Kim grabbed a seat in the chair that was beside the bed and smiled.

"Hey, how you doing?" Her voice was soft.

"Ok. Two broken ribs, a busted lip, and a black eye hurts like hell but I'm pulling through it." He smiled a little to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought you here after you said not to-" Jack raised a hand to silence her. "No, don't apologize. You helped me. Thank you." The two smiled at each other.

"I never got your name", Jack said.

"Kim. Kim Crawford." He nodded and focused his attention elsewhere. They sat in silence.

The silence was broken when a voice outside the door was heard. "Where is he! I need to knock some sense into this reckless ass!" The door busted open and revealed a furious looking Rudy, wearing pajamas.

He pointed to Kim and with a stern expression on his face, pointed his thumb to the door. "You. Out. Now. " Kim stood up, not wanting to upset him any further. But Jack protested.

"Rudy, calm down. You don't have to be rude. You're mad at me, not her."

Rudy glared. "You have no business to be calling anyone rude."

Before he could go on, Kim spoke. "No its fine. I have to go anyway, Grace is probably freaking out. I will just get a cab. Bye Jack." Kim exited the room.

As she made her way to the exit, Kim pulled out her phone. She saw that she had 15 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 10 texts all from Grace. Kim sighed.

Its time to get home and face the music.

* * *

A/N: Now, I know that this was really uneventful and boring but it was just a filler chapter for 2 reasons.

1) I haven't updated this story in a while and wanted to give you guys a chapter, no matter how horrible.

2) It is just to cover the events leading up to the real stuff. I didn't want to jump from one thing to another and leave you guys confused.

The next chapter might not have much either. I have a lot of building up to do before things get real.

Even though it wasn't much I hope you guys liked it!

Review!

XOXO


	4. An

I have honestly lost my inspiration for this story. I tried to hold on and try to gain in back but it didn't work. That's why I am putting Collided Worlds up for adoption. I'm sorry but I can't continue it.

If you would like to adopt this story then just pm me and I will pass it on to you.

Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews you gave me for this story! They meant a lot! :)

XOXO


End file.
